


HHHHHH sory

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Soladox reset
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS
Relationships: Nathaniel Kabal/Nathaniel Ozols





	1. uh idk

Chapter one

Ozols' POV  
Friday, 3:55

The bell rang and I headed to the main gates to walk home. I wasn't excited to go home. My mom and I's relationship has been deteriorating over the last month. She keeps yelling at me to-

"Ozols!" Kabal called for me, interrupting my current thoughts. It's a bit strange to call someone by their last name in school, but it's better than calling out your own name. At least, I believe so.

I turn my head and stared at him.  
"I barely caught you! It's like you were trying to get away from me!"   
I nervously giggled. "Oh, uh... can I sleep at your house tonight?", I immediately regretted saying that. What's wrong with me?  
Kabal looked at me, confused. "Probably, I have a couple siblings, so you'd have to sleep in my room if that's alright. Is there any reason why? Is anything happening at home?"

I wasn't...prepared for this. I should probably tell him but...not to his face. I can't tell him to his face. I'm sure that my eyes will water and my voice will crack.

"Nevermind, it's fine," I tell him.   
Kabal put a sincere smile on his face. "You can tell me anything!"

Before I knew it, I started running home. I didn't have any control. I could barely hear him calling for me. Unfortunately, I fell onto the sidewalk because I tripped on a rock. Kabal didn't follow me, though. So that's good. I lifted my body up and there was drops of crimson falling from my face. Nothing seems broken, so I continued to walk home. I unlock the house and make my way inside. I take off my shoes and lock the door. 

"Lavi!", Mom called. "Go into your room, I'm busy from after eight."

I sigh and go upstairs, wiping the blood off with my sleeve. I expected more of an argument like the last few weeks. It's better, of course but I know she'll scold me tomorrow morning for anything. She's probably too tired to argue. Maybe she needs to prepare for her "work", which is just getting in bed with someone she's barely known. Fucking gross. It pays off well for her but is it really worth it?

I lock the door to my room as I go in. I clean my wound and slap a bandage on it before flopping onto bed. I decided that I should probably apologize to Kabal. I take my phone from my backpack and begin to text him.

Me: Sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that.  
Kabal: oh  
Kabal: it's okay 💞  
Kabal: I shouldn't have pried :)  
Me: I guess. I should elaborate on my situation.  
Kabal: Only if your comfortable!   
Me: You're*  
Me: Anyways, yes, I am comfortable with sharing this with you, just not in person. I'm not allowed to sob in public and this makes me emotional.  
Kabal: Crying is natural! Don't be afraid to cry in front of me ❤  
Me: Whatever.  
Me: Anyways, my mom and I have been in a rough spot recently. I just didn't want her to yell at me. She keeps talking about how boys can't do things that the opposing gender does. We've been arguing for around a month now. It's fine, though.  
Kabal: you can sleep over at my place ;)  
Me: Yes, I think that would be fine. May I come around 7:40? My mom is busy at 8 and after.  
Kabal: yea, of course :)   
Kabal: see you there!

I drop my phone on the bed and get up. I go to the closet that I sometimes sit in and pull out a drawstring bag and pack up.


	2. IM STILL SORRY

Chapter Two

Kabal's POV  
Friday, 7:35

Lavi revolving_hearts: Kabal, I'm on my way. Estimated to be around 4 minutes from where I am now.  
Me: is your mom driving you?  
Lavi revolving_hearts: No, I'm perfectly capable of walking, though.   
Me: are you sure?   
Me: we can come get you ;)  
Lavi revolving_hearts: I am definite.  
Me: Be safe ❤

After waiting a few minutes, I place my phone on the nightstand. Because of his response, I'm nearly positive that hasn't had dinner.   
I leave my room to go the the kitchen, where my mother was washing dishes. I took some leftovers out of the refrigerator and put them in the microwave. As I waited for it to be ready, I took out a tray and a dish.   
The microwave beeped and I poured the food into the dish.   
I go to the fridge and poured a glass of water. I placed both the cup and the dish onto the tray and almost as if it was synchronized, the knocks were being casted off the door.  
I walked over to the door and opened it to see Ozols standing there with an overfilled drawstring bag.


	3. IM THE SORRIESTEBEJENNDR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T READ THIS UN MONTHS SO I DIDNT SPELL CHECK 
> 
> SO ITS PROLLY CRINGE CAUSE MY ERITING IS CRINGE

Chapter 3

Ozol's POV  
7:53 PM

I feel immensely judged. I was very off with my timing.

"Uh, sorry.." I stammered.  
"What are you sorry about?" He looked confused. I guess that's valid.  
"I didn't come as soon as I said I would, but in my def-"  
"You should come in first," he laughed, cutting me off.  
"O-oh. Of course." I say before stepping inside.  
He locks the door as I take off my shoes and put them next to the donor's entrance.  
"Everyone's in their rooms right now. I made you some dinner by the way." Kabal said, directing me to the kitchen. "Do you wanna take off your bag?"   
"No, I'm fine..." 

I didn't expect dinner but I also don't expect most of his antics to occur. I sat at the kitchen table. This was the most awkward I've felt in a while, surprisingly. 

"Anyways. I had a reason for arriving late."  
"And what would that be?", Kabal smirked.  
"I saw a cat and it scratched me. That is a valid excuse, no?", I roll up my sleeve to reveal a bandage too small to cover the cut. "I'm also mildly allergic, 'tis but a scratch. It's not if I'll perish and decompose right in front of your eyes."  
"Do you need a better bandage? It's staining your shirt," Kabal pointed out.  
"Rest assured, I'm fine. I just need to clean it up a tad but."  
"Well, if we're going to clean it, might as well bandage it, right?" Kabal stated, it sounded more on the flirtatious side.   
"I suppose so." I simply respond before I'm ushered to eat.


End file.
